The Puppet's Marionette
by TheBloodyNightmare
Summary: (CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN)
1. So It Begins

Chapter 1: So It Begins

"*Sigh* another boring day here at home." Puppet muttered to himself while looking at the window

It was 9:00 PM and you know, when its nighttime at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza it's boring, more like a ghost town to be exact but at 7:00 AM it's like some sort of food fight house, but this time, Puppet himself wanted to go outside the pizzeria tonight,the last time he did he ended up getting caught by Toy Chica and got a bit of scolding from her as well, but screw it, he's got to find a way to get out somehow, Puppet looked at the clock "9:30 PM", how long did he spaced out?

"That's it I'm going out whether ChiChi (Toy Chica) likes it or not!" Puppet said to himself while climbing out of the window, it wasn't much of a bother to him since he's 7 foot tall, (Puppet was in his human form the whole time btw), when Puppet got outside the pizzeria he quickly raised his hood so people can't see his mask or get noticed.

He went to the park afterwards and sat on one of the park bench, he stared at the sky, pitch black sky with shimmering stars to decorate it, the silence in the park, the trees swaying back and forth slowly, it looked beautiful like a dream to be so realistic, Puppet quickly snapped back to his senses and began walking around the park, he stopped when he saw an abandoned doll by the trees, just lying limp and lifeless, of course, it is a doll, Puppet went to investigate the doll and it was really torn, one of the arms was missing, a leg too, one eye was missing and some cuts on its body.

"Gee, looks like some brat tore up this doll, this is the problem with kids these days." Puppet picked up the doll and stared at the park clock '10:40 PM' "I'd better get going, hope the night guard isn't there yet." Then after a few minutes from walking, he swore he heard a faint wailing of a 12 year old, then he kept hearing it again and again like a tape recorder on loop. Irritated and terrified at the same time, he followed where the wailing was and when he did, he wished he should've followed the noise earlier, it was a body of a twelve year old girl, lying limp and lifeless, one of her eyes gouged out, knife stabs and cuts around her body, especially at the legs guessing the killer stabbed her legs so she couldn't run away and her throat was slit, Puppet couldn't believe if this was real or just a nightmare, but it wasn't, he couldn't forgive himself for this.


	2. Give Gifts, Give Life

**So this is chapter 2 of 'The Puppet's Marionette', and yeah, I update fast cause I write them at school XD.**

* * *

**Regret**, that was all he felt right now, if he followed the noise earlier this wouldn't had happen Puppet looked at the body and again he felt really,really sorry for the kid but he had to do something, but there's only one option.

"Give Life".

Just like what he did to the five missing children he gave them life, Puppet felt a presence, a **ghostly** presence. Puppet swore he heard a faint crying, he began following the noise, after five minutes of walking around in the forest, he saw a girl pretty much transparent if you say, she was crying, Puppet got a closer look at her the same as the girl's corpse he saw a while ago and without a second thought, he walked towards her but before Puppet could touch her,

"G- GET AWAY FROM ME!", the girl's voice was pretty raspy, maybe because of her corpse's throat slit so she couldn't speak, well at least she could talk instead of hissing like a snake.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Puppet said as he started walking towards her, the girl looked at him, he wore a black hoodie with white stripes at the sleeves starting at the elbow and ending at the wrists, white buttons at the chest down to the belly area, black pants with white stripes starting at the knee and ending a few inches from the ankle, black and white sneakers and the mask, the mask has rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of the mask's eyes to the top of its mouth and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker.

"I- I didn't do anything to them a-and three weeks later, t-they lured me here and killed s-senselessly." The ghost stuttered.

"It's okay, it's over and they can't hurt you anymore." Puppet said reaching his hand out to the ghost.

"W-what if they hurt me again?" The ghost said, slightly tilting her head to the right.

Puppet chuckled, "They won't this time, if they do, fight back or end them like they ended you."

"So, is this b-basically payback?" The ghost replied, now curious about the man (and what he just said) to her.

"Yes and no." Puppet replied.

"Wh-what?" The ghost said, getting more curious.

"It means that you can kill them, be their worst nightmares, or kill them at the right time." Puppet said while looking at the doll he found at the park earlier, "you can kill them right now if you want, but it'll take a while."

"But what do you mean 'kill them at the r-right time?." The ghost stood up and walked a bit towards Puppet.

Puppet looked at the girl and said "Lure them into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria at night, kill them, and stuff them in a suit, or lure them at the pizzeria let the animatronics handle them, you have a choice." The ghost gulped (I have no idea if ghosts can do that) "but how can I kill them?."

"Easy, come with me to the pizzeria and I'll fix this doll and bind your soul with it, lure the people that killed you there in your human form,make them stay until 5:00 or the plan will fail, then kill them and stuff them in an empty animatronic suit."

"I- I guess so." (and that's what you say to the person you make a grave deal with XD)

"Now that's the spirit."

* * *

**Yay I'm finally done! The chapter was supposed to be finished yesterday but I got tired from my school's Field Demo practice, and I slept like a rock, but damn, gore on the first chapter *slowly claps* well done D34D, well done. **

**Pointless Fact For Today (PFFT): Honestly Doll was supposed to be an animatronic but screw it, I wanted her to be a doll or puppet just like Marionette himself. **

**P.S: At your world clock at your phone, search Manila, Philippines so you can keep track when I'm going to update so bye.**


	3. Doll The Marionette

**Yup, like the chapter's title, Doll is gonna get her soul stuffed into the doll Puppet found at the park, well after he fixes it.**

* * *

"Alright, we're here" Puppet and the ghost girl arrived at the back of the pizzeria, the girl was staring at the pizzeria with a slight confusion.

"S-so this is the pizzeria you were talking about?" The ghost girl said, but still curious about how gloomy and creepy this place was at night.

"Yup, we're entering at the back, the main entrance is locked at night" Puppet replied, pointing at the back entrance.

The girl looked at the back entrance, "it wouldn't be a problem since I'm a ghost" the girl walked to the back entrance then she went through it without a problem "told you", "well it's because you're a ghost and I'm basically an animatronic-puppet-humanoid" Puppet replied, he went to the back entrance, opened the door and then walked in (the door automatically closes once it's open).

"This place is pretty creepy and gloomy, I'm still wondering why kids would go to this place" Ghost (let's just call her that until her soul gets stuffed in the doll) said while looking at the posters drawn by the kids who went here, a sudden laughter came from Party Room #1 (you already know who this fucktard is already) "looks like Billy's there, isn't he supposed to be at the game area/ arcade?" Puppet muttered to himself, "who's Billy?" Ghost walked towards the party room where Billy was "Balloon Boy, otherwise known as BB, he's a humanoid and don't even think about it" Puppet grabbed Ghost's right arm, he pointed at the Prize Corner "That's where we're going, give me thirty minutes to fix this doll" Puppet said, holding the doll and Ghost nodded then followed Puppet to the Prize Corner.

***Jeremy's POV* (Yay Jeremy!)**

I was busy checking the cameras on the tablet, but I felt like I forgot something.

"Oh shit the music box!" I went to wind up the music box but it was fully winded, it was weird, I haven't wounded up the music box, I checked the time '1:00 AM' looks like five more hours in this hellhole, great. But something seems weird, Billy at Party Room 1, the Puppet not coming out of its box and kill me even though it's been an hour since I haven't wound up the music box, Chica and Toy Chica at Kid's Cove the whole time, and Foxy didn't come out of the Parts/Service "what's wrong with the animatronics? Did a virus messed up their wires and data?" I muttered while checking the cameras and flashing my light at the door, nothing, this is getting really really weird and unsettling. I checked the camera at the Prize Corner to wind up the music box in case, only to see a guy with a black hood stitching up a doll.

"Does this idiot want a death wish?" He's gonna get stuffed in an animatronic suit WITH cross wires, beams AND an endoskeleton! Well, maybe with the endoskeleton but still, this idiot is probably gonna die! I rushed to the Prize corner only to be stopped by Foxy pinning me to the ground, great.

"Get the fuck OFF of me you robot!" I said while flashing my light at him, it worked. But I'm not asking for a death wish so I rushed back to the office and checked if this guy was still alive and I'm pretty darn impressed that this idiot is still not stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear suit, at least he's alive, but not for long I guess, I flashed the light at the right air vent and guess WHO just arrived.

Toy Chica

I screamed and wore my Freddy head like there was no tomorrow and thankfully, Toy Chica left so I took my Freddy head, but still I can't get out of the office because of Foxy at the Party Room 3, I'm still a bit scared since Foxy and the others can pin me down and kill me along with the guy at the Prize Corner. I checked the time again '1:30 AM'.

"1:30 AM?! Motherfuck! Hurry up and turn to six already!" I shouted, I checked the camera at the left air vent, and guess who was there.

The Mangle

I panicked so I went to get my paper bag I got in case I get panic attacks, but before I can, I saw Mangle, I tried to run but everything went black.

*Back to the Narrator's POV* (which is basically me :D)

Puppet finished stitching up the doll, he called Ghost who was busy winding up his music box (admit it, you thought the music box was glitching or it was just the 'virus' Jeremy mentioned)

"Hey, I'm done" Puppet poked Ghost, "I'm still wondering why your music box needs to be winded (I'm not the only one right?) "Long story, but hey, you sure you wanna do this ? There's no turning back" Puppet bent down to Ghost's height (5'3 if you're wondering) "Yeah, I'm sure, being a ghost is boring, especially when you just walk around and people don't notice you, but those guys deserve to die" Ghost replied, now a bit angered because of her death.

"Well this is gonna hurt for a while or so."

~Time skip brought to you by cookies~

***Ghost's POV***

Everything I remember was agreeing to Puppet that my soul would get stuffed/bind to that doll, then everything went black.

I woke up feeling dizzy and a slight pain at my torso, I realized that I was at a counter, and well, everything was so big like I shrunk, I stood up and Puppet came out of his box.

"About time you woke up" Puppet walked towards me then picked me up, it took me a while to realize that I was in my doll form. Well that's what he said to me. "You might wanna change into your human form, besides, you slept for 2 hours if you're wondering" Puppet gently placed me down at the counter.

"So how do I switch to my human form?" I asked.

"Focus, you'll get the hang of it."

So after ten minutes, I finally changed into my human form. I was wearing a black dress with a ribbon on the back, doll shoes, knee high socks, my skin was pale, and I had black waist length hair.

"See? I told you and if you'll excuse me I have a night guard to kill." Puppet started walking out of the Prize Corner, I grabbed his hand.

"What do you mean 'kill the night guard'?" I asked, tightening my grip on his hand.

"It's a long story doll face, you wouldn't understand."

"Doll face?! And what do you mean 'wouldn't understand'?" I got a bit irritated at Puppet calling me'doll face', to be honest, when I was still alive I was often called doll face by my classmates, some of them even nicknamed me Doll.

Puppet snickered, "look in a mirror, you'll know why I'm calling you doll face, doll face."

I pouted at him and he just laughed, I found a mirror and I was shocked, my eyes were pitch black, and my lips were pale gray. I turned to Puppet and I swore he's probably giving me a 'told you face' under that mask of his.

"See? Told you doll face."

"Stop calling me doll face!" I shouted.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go kill the night guard, just stay here and watch over Endo." Puppet walked outside of the Prize Corner.

"Who's Endo?" I mutter to myself, I saw a red fox plushie lying on the floor, must be Foxy, I picked it up and wandered around the pizzeria, and I swore I saw a shadow from Puppet's box, must be my imagination, I went to the main hall, I saw Puppet at a room labeled Parts/Service Room, I got curious since I saw someone squirming around and trying to escape from Puppet, without hesitating I went inside and Puppet looked at me.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to stay at the Prize Corner and watch over Endo!" Puppet shouted with a worried tone.

"Well you're not gonna kill an innocent night watch, besides, what did he do to you?" Puppet grabbed my arm and bent down to my height.

"I'll tell you later, just gimme a second." Puppet walked over to the night watch man, he was looking at me with a shocked expression, then before I knew it, Puppet knocked him out and gestured me to move and follow him, we went to the office and Puppet placed him down on the chair, afterwards we went to the Prize Corner then Puppet opened his box, there was nothing inside. HE started panicking and looked around the room and turned to me, then bent down to my height.

"Have you seen something come out of that box?" He asked with a worried and a slightly shaky tone, I gulped then I managed to speak it out.

"When I came out of the Prize Corner, I saw something come out of your box, I thought I was seeing things so I ignored it and went to the main hall and I found you at the Parts/Service Room." Puppet stood up and went outside of the Prize Corner muttering shit a couple of times, but I'm not just gonna stand here waiting for Puppet find 'Endo' himself so I went to the Kid's Cove and saw a mangled up white fox, lying limp on the floor, Endo's not here, I turned around and saw a yellow chicken with pitch black eyes with white pupils, purple eyelids, long lashes, pink blush, and a few stray 'feathers' stuck out from her head,a bib that says 'let's party!', and she was holding a cupcake.

"Well aren't you a different one?" She said to me, I got confused at what the chicken said.

"Um, er, what do you mean 'different one'?" I backed up a bit from this weird animatronic.

"It means that you're a different endoskeleton so you're gonna get back into your suit." The chicken lunged at me but I quickly ran to where Puppet was, if I could find him, so I went to the Prize Corner and hid behind the counter. I heard footsteps and that chicken's voice.

"Where are you endoskeleton?! It's against the rules to have no suit on! So stop running away!" Wait, did she just say endoskeleton? Is that the reason why the night watch here at the pizzeria disappears? I tried my best to stay quiet, but I suddenly heard a thud on the top of the counter.

"There you are endoskeleton! Now stop goofing around and get back into your suit or I'll have to do it myself." She or it said as she grabbed my arm and dragging me out of the counter, I kept squirming but this animatronic is too strong, I bet Puppet's having a hard time finding this 'Endo' guy.

***Puppet's POV***

Where the hell is Endo? I've been looking for him for the past minutes! *Sigh* I bet he's with Mangle or at the Prize Corner, and where the hell is Doll? I guess I'll go to the Prize Corner and ask Doll if she saw him, wait a sec, is that ChiChi with Doll?!

"ChiChi, let go of her _NOW_!" I grabbed Doll's arm, pulling her close to me.

"You know the rules Puppet! You can't walk around with no suit on!" ChiChi shouted.

"ChiChi she's not an endoskeleton, she's a doll!" I corrected her.

ChiChi's eyes widened, "You went outside the pizzeria again?! I told you to stay here!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "so what? The night guard wasn't here yet and I was dying from boredom!"

ChiChi crossed her arms and stared at me with a slightly irritated glare, "you can't die from boredom, _Marion"_

I got irritated at ChiChi calling me Marion, in fact, I never liked being called Marion!

"Stop calling me Marion! Let's go back to the Prize Corner Doll!" I angrily walked back to the Prize Corner but ChiChi grabbed my hand and pointed her finger at Doll.

"If she's staying here, what are we gonna do if Freddy finds out?" The both of them stared at me for a minute, then I got an idea.

"Well since she can turn back into her doll self she can hide with me and Endo at the box!" ChiChi facepalmed at what I just said, really?

"Endo's been mangled up with Mangle remember?" I felt like a total bull of myself at what she just said.

"How the hell I didn't know about that?!" I feel like an idiot right now.

ChiChi giggled, "It's because you're a sleepyhead that's why!" This is probably the first time I felt I had amnesia or in a coma for two years.

"It's almost six Puppet, we should go now." Doll tugged my shirt and she yawned, in my opinion, she's like my little sister.

"See you later ChiChi!" Doll waved at her, then went to the Prize Corner.

"Hey Puppet." ChiChi turned to me then gave me a glare.

"Don't do anything stupid with her." I stared at her, what the hell? I managed to spill it out.

"What the fuck ChiChi?! I- I won't do that!" Honestly I don't know what to say and react, forget it, I went to the Prize Corner and I swore ChiChi was giggling at me.

Stupid beak less chicken.

* * *

***Flops around* Finally! I'm done with Chapter 3 And I can't stop laughing at Puppet when ChiChi told him not to do anything stupid with Doll, but I think I'll be publishing Chapter 4 in 2-4 days so see ya!**

**Pointless Fact For Today: Puppet hates being called Marion for some reason.**


	4. Glitches And The Mangle

**Sorry for the really late update, it's because of my school's foundation day, I've been very busy since we've been practicing like non-stop (but our school's foundation day is over, too bad) and yeah here's Chapter 4!**

* * *

***Doll's POV* (If you don't know who's Doll, she's Ghost)**

Man, last night was a pain, at least it's morning now and I don't know why Puppet hates the night guard so much, oh well at least both of them are alright. I hear children laughing, shouting, and running, I opened my eyes and I was lying on the floor, I saw a man about 5'8 tall, he was wearing the Freddy Fazbear's security uniform which is soft blue. He noticed me and picked me up then placed me at a counter that says 'Lost and Found' then left, everyone else was at Party Rooms. Good thing the counter was close to the Prize Corner so I changed into my human form and quickly ran to the Prize Corner then I hid myself in the box Puppet was in, of course I changed into my doll form, so I waited for night to come out.

*Jeremy's POV*

"Calm down Jeremy, just calm down." Mike tried to calm me down for the past hour, well I was lucky that 'puppet girl' told Marionette to like fuck off, I still owe that girl though.

"So tell me Jeremy, what the fuck happened to you last night?" I sighed and looked at Mike. I don't know if he'll listen to me about last night but I should.

"Well Mangle got me, but when I woke up I was at the Parts/Service room and the Marionette was there, but he looked human then-."

"THE MARIONETTE LOOKED WHAT?!" Mike shouted.

"He looked h-human, I mean like he had a human form or something." Mike gave me a 'what the fuck' look then sighed.

"That's it, I'm taking the nightshift with you." Mike walked out of the office, I sighed grabbing my hat and following Mike to Boss' office.

~Time skip to 9:00 PM~

Doll and Puppet got out of the box, switching to their human forms afterwards.

"It's so dark in your box Puppet!" Doll said, stretching out her arms and went outside of the Prize Corner but Puppet grabbed her arm.

"I don't think it's a good idea going out Doll." Doll went inside and sat at the counter, muttering how Puppet can be so overprotective of her.

"If you go out the others might try to stuff you in a suit." Puppet walked to her, "so try and stay hidden from the others except ChiChi okay?" Doll nodded then winded up Puppet's music box, ChiChi peeked outside from the doorway with a smile on her face then left.

Puppet checked the time '9:20 PM', "get ready at 9:40 Doll, the night guard might be here already."

*Doll's POV*

I could've sworn I heard someone else than ChiChi and Puppet, I hid behind the counter, the footsteps were lighter, 'a night guard?' I thought to myself.

"I- I know you're here D-Doll!" The voice stuttered, but how did he know my name? I peeked from the top of the counter and the guard quickly flashed the light at me. To be honest it was pretty much annoying and blinding at the same time.

I tried to run but somehow my leg got stuck in something, it was too dark to see what it was and I was really, really screwed.

The guard walked towards me and I kept yanking my leg to get free but it was no use.

"W-what's wrong?" The guard asked, he flashed the light at me and I covered my eyes with my arm. "S-sorry." He turned it off and backed up a bit.

"What do you want from me?" I asked with a slight nervous tone, I swear he must be planning something.

The night watch rolled his eyes nervously like someone was watching him.

"Well, um, you know t-thank you for saving me back there, I nearly died to the Marionette." He turned to the doorway then to me.

"You mean Puppet? He's a bit overprotective of me." I kept yanking my leg to get free but it won't move or budge. He noticed me struggling, he flashed the light at my leg, it was only a couple of boxes, it was heavy to be exact like metal. The night watch carefully slid the boxes so I can move my leg.

"Thank you Mr-."

"Jeremy Fitzgerald." He replied, Jeremy sighed and looked at his watch, '10:00 PM.'

"I'd better get going, s-see you around." He left the Prize Corner afterwards.

I stood up and began winding up Puppet's music box, I felt sleepy for some reason but I just shrugged it off.

***Mike's POV***

I have no idea if Jeremy's losing it, first, Mangle got him, woke up in Parts/Service room, second, Marionette was there and he looked human. And third, there was a puppet girl and saved his ass from Marionette. Damn it, this is the reason why I'm taking the night shift with him. At less he's less hyper than Scott.

I looked at my wristwatch and it was 11:00 PM, looks like an hour left till the shift starts. I hope Jeremy's doing fine with the patrol.

~Time skip to 12:00 AM~ (Note: the animatrons don't move until 12:30)

Jeremy was patrolling at the main hall, he entered Party Room 1, he sighed and left since there was nothing inside except tables, party hats, etc.

He was still wondering about the girl that saved him last night, if she was on the animatronics' side then she would've let Marionette finish him off, he still remembers the last thing he heard from her and Puppet.

**Puppet: What are you doing here?! I told you to stay at the Prize Corner and watch over Endo!**

**Doll: Well you're not gonna kill an innocent night watch, besides, what did he do to you?**

Jeremy went into the office and Mike gave him an 'are you alright face.'

"What the fuck did Puppet do to you last night?" Mike sat on the chair and checked the camera at the Prize Corner, Mike's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey Jere." Mike spoke.

"What?" Jeremy replied.

"Are you sure you weren't losing it? The puppet girl isn't here." Mike put down the tablet at the table.

"No, it's because she's hiding." Jeremy swore he heard Pop! Goes the Weasel song, but it got louder by the second.

"I believe you forgot something Fitzgerald." A voice in the hallway echoed.

"Crap." Jeremy cursed under his breath.

Puppet came inside the office except he was in his human form. Both of the night watch stared at him in shock.

"What the fuck?!" Mike shouted then fell off his chair while Jeremy just stood there in shock.

"Why is **HE **here?" Puppet hissed.

"Well it's because of you and your puppet girl trying to kill Jeremy that's why!" Mike growled and Jeremy just kept Mike from killing Puppet.

"Correction, I'm the only one who was trying to kill Jeremy, don't get her involved with this shit or I'm gonna finish what I've started." Puppet snarled, his white pupils began to glow.

"This is the first time you've been (over)protective of a little girl." Mike made a mocking grin on his face while Puppet tried to avoid the shit he was taking and chocking Mike.

"Mike, I think that's enough." Jeremy placed his hand on Mike's shoulder who still had his mocking grin on his face.

"Shut up scar head you don't even know who is she and you'd better not even think about it Schmidt." Puppet growled then disappeared at the hallway.

Mike snickered. "Should we find this puppet girl? I'm in the mood for pissing off puppet boy."

"I-I think we shouldn't, I don't wanna set stuffed in a suit or get chocked to death." Jeremy flashed his light at the doorway.

Mike sighed. "Whatever, I'm gonna go find this puppet girl with you wether you like it or not." Mike grabbed Jeremy's arm along with a bright flashlight, a taser, and a laser. (Damn that rhymed)

***Doll's POV***

I sat on the counter then changed into my doll form, I was pretty darn drowsy and Puppet was really pissed off at the night watch, I heard footsteps so I decided to go limp. I couldn't see very well since it was dark.

"Hey Mike." I heard Jeremy's voice.

"Yeah?" The voice belonged to Mike replied.

"No one's here, maybe we should leave." Jeremy whispered to Mike.

"You go ahead." Mike whispered back. Jeremy left and Mike saw me laying on the counter then he picked me up.

I panicked because I couldn't move or speak but suddenly I blacked out.

***1st Person POV***

Mike picked up the doll along the way then entered the office, he placed the doll at the table, Jeremy sighed and flashed the light at the hallway and nothing was there. Jeremy went to take a bathroom break. And somehow Mike had drifted off to sleep.

~Time skip to 2:00 AM~

Doll woke up and quickly changed into her human form and ran but Toy Bonnie was at Party Room 3. Doll was shaking in fear, first, Puppet was nowhere to be seen, possibly at the Prize Corner, second a blue bunny is possibly after her, and third, a security guard would be killed if she's not careful. (Mike's terrible puns at Puppet)

_'I should make a run for it'_ Doll thought, peeking at the doorway then made a risky run but Doll ran into someone or something.

"Ow!" The voice shouted, it sounded more feminine, and childish.

Doll got a better look at the person she bumped into, she was wearing a pink with white polka dot dress, white knee socks, pink flats with a white bow on it, her hair was was pink fading to white at the bottom, and peach skin.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Doll reached her hand to the younger girl.

"Are you new here?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, but see you around!" Doll ran to the Prize Corner, leaving the girl alone.

A pale skinned boy appeared behind the girl, seemingly about 5'0 tall, pitch black eyes and hair, he wears a gray sweater, black pants, and navy blue sneakers.

"What's wrong Mangle?" The boy spoke.

Mangle turned to him. "I asked if the girl was new here, she said yes then fled off."

The boy smiled. " If she's new here then why not we visit her?" Mangle nodded then the two went to the Prize Corner.

Doll was shaking since she nearly got caught by the blue bunny, Puppet was still muttering on how annoying Mike can be, but he kept avoiding giving a fuck about him but failed three times.

_'Just breathe Doll, just breathe, you're okay now, the blue bunny hasn't caught you so you'll_ _fine.' _ Doll thought to herself. Two kids entered the Prize Corner, and that startled Doll.

"Oh, um, sorry for startling you, I'm Mangle." The girl with the pink dress pointed to the boy besides her. "And this is Endo, my friend."

"Hi." The boy named Endo greeted.

Doll poked her head out of the counter and stood up.

"So you're the Endo guy Puppet's been talking about, he was looking for you actually." Doll pointed to Puppet's box.

"Hey, didn't I saw you last night? ChiChi even chased you." Endo sat on the counter while Mangle sat next to Doll who was slightly shaking.

"Yeah he even mentioned me a different endoskeleton." Doll huffed.

Mangle giggled. "Why won't we introduce you to the others then?"

Doll's eyes widen at the thought. "How about **NO**!" Doll ran outside as Mangle and Endo followed her but Doll lost them.

_'Great, now two kids are after me, can this get any worse?' _Doll thought, then a shadow appeared behind her, it was Mike who had a 'holy shit expression' on his face and Jeremy had his normal expression.

"Told you I'm not loosing it, can we get back in the office?" Jeremy spoke and Mike was completely speechless at what he just saw.

"Just my luck." Doll whispered then ran to the main hall and then turned right, on the stage she could see three animatronics, a brown bear who is Toy Freddy, a blue bunny named Toy Bonnie, and the yellow chicken Toy Chica.

_'D-Doll?! What is she doing here?!' _ChiChi thought then turned to Toy Freddy who was staring at her with pitch black eyes and ChiChi swore Doll was gonna have a panic attack, she wanted to help but Doll's cover would be blown. ChiChi mouthed 'run' at Doll who luckily understood and ran fast to the Game Area/Arcade and hid behind the carousel with a flashlight she found.

_'Crap! I'm staring to glitch again! Just hold in it Fred, you'll be fine, just think of something else.' _Fred (Toy Freddy) thought to himself and avoided glitching out while BonBon (Toy Bonnie) just stared at him with a worried expression, he placed his hand on his shoulder and mouthed 'it okay' to Fred, but it wasn't helping the glitching bot at all, Fred's eyes began to flicker so the mentioned animatron gave up.

"F-Fred? Are you alright?" BonBon asked his friend, Fred quickly changed into his human form and fell to the floor screaming.

**"MAKE IT STOP!" **Fred screeched while clutching his head and shaking, BonBon was trying his best to calm him down and ChiChi called for help.

Doll heard Fred's screech and saw ChiChi with Puppet and Mangle but Endo wasn't with her.

_'What the hell is going on?' _Doll stood up and walked to Puppet and the others and asked what was going on.

"Fred's been glitching for the past three days, we don't know why yet." Puppet answered, suddenly Fred screeched again and soon everyone was at the stage area. Doll was with Puppet since Mike was there, Fred was knocked out by BonBon, ChiChi was talking with Chica, Freddy was with Bonnie, Mangle and Endo hanging on the ceiling (meaning they're in their bot forms), and everyone else was talking and minding their own business.

"Hey Jeremy I heard you take engineering classes, maybe you could fix Fred!" ChiChi told Jeremy and the others agreed. Jeremy explained that it might take a few days to fix up Fred, especially with his wires and data.

Mangle turned into her human form and so did Endo then walked towards Doll with an excited expression.

Hey Doll! Guess what?!" Mangle shouted.

"What?" Doll got confused at Mangle.

"There's gonna be a new animatronic! But she's arriving in two weeks!" Mangle jumped with joy.

"Really? Another one?" Mike groaned and Jeremy muttered 'meh'.

"Stop complaining Schmidt, you chose this job and you're gonna live with it whether you like it or not." (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH BURN MICHEAL!) Puppet spoke.

"Fucking-." Mike tried to punch Puppet but Jeremy and Doll stopped him.

"Um, Mike it's six now." The six AM chime ranged through the halls and rooms of the pizzeria. Doll stared at the clock then yawned.

"Let's go Mike." The two guards walked out of the pizzeria and everyone else went back to their places.

* * *

**Yay Mangle! And yes Mangle and Endo are kids but they seperate when they change into their human forms. And who is this new animatronic? Remember, the animatron's a she. Do you think I should post stuff about my AU? And I'll be updating in tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Pointless Fact For Today: The Bite Of 87' happened and the victim is Mike. (In my AU)**


	5. The Newcomer Part 1

**Okay, so since I'm really in the mood to spoil stuff in my AU, which is called D34DWRIT3R-V3RSE (I think I might change it though) here's some spoilers!:**

**\- Remember that there's only six children that were killed? In my AU it's seven**

**\- Purple dude was not responsible for the two murders at Fred Bear's Diner**

**\- Instead of PG/Scott being the phone guy it is someone else!**

**\- Purple was a Schizophrenic and was diagnosed with Diogenes Syndrome (poor purple)**

**End of spoilers! So do you think I should change the name of the AU? Just PM me!**

**~8:00 AM~ (two weeks after previous chapter)**

The sounds of children running, screaming, and playing filled the pizzeria, the place itself was fun during the day but at night it wasn't, the two night guards were making sure everything's normal, Jeremy began fixing Fred after he told Boss that Fred was still glitching, (the repairman didn't find any bugs and glitches), Mike was patrolling as usual, Fritz and Scott were having a conversation.

The new animatron was arriving in two hours and the children were excited, Mangle and Endo were talking about the newcomer also. Puppet was busy handing out presents to the kids and Doll was inside his box waiting for night to come and thinking about the new one also.

Mike's really annoyed that there's another animatron at this hellhole, he's always irritated when there's a new one, sure he can handle 11 bots but 12? That's a huge nope to him but somehow Jeremy doesn't mind at all about the new bot, besides, there were only two hours left before it arrives anyway.

**~10:00 AM~ **

"Alright, put the new one there." Boss pointed to the backstage and the new bot was placed on one of the boxes. (They're not done activating her wires and data yet), the animatronic was a cat and a female, her skin/fur was red, white, and pale pink, her tail has a little bell tied near the end, the cat ears was red and white with some hints of pale pink, the blush color was pink like ChiChi's, and she had a slightly more curve than her.

"You done complaining Mike?" Boss snickered then walked into his office and the said night guard raised his middle finger at him the moment he turned around.

"For some reason I think Boss just wants to kill us." Mike growled.

"There's nothing we can do Mike, why won't you just deal with it? At least it wasn't three animatrons." Jeremy sighed. "I'll be at the comfort room when you need me."

"Another killer animatron, this place is really getting fucked up by the second." Scott groaned.

"Tell me about it." Fritz replied.

"Well Boss told me that there's a party tomorrow at three, just make sure Mangle doesn't go haywire alright?" Jeremy informed the day shift guards while looking at the new animatron. What could possibly go wrong?

**~The next day~**

"Okay Annie we're here." A woman in her mid thirties told her young daughter, her blonde hair slowly swaying as the family got out of the car.

"Yay! Is cousin Jo coming also?" (What? I wanna be in this fic too, but only for a short time, lolz) The little girl called Annie asked her mom.

The lady looked at her daughter with a smile. "Yes your cousin Jo is coming also, but I think she'll just ignore you."

A black car parked near the pizzeria and a girl about 5'3 tall stepped out first, Annie ran to her and hugged her real tight then let go.

"I know that was gonna happen." Jo groaned, brushing off her black hair backwards.

"Oh come on Jo! We can play inside the pizzeria with the animatrons!" Annie cheered at the last part. Soon the two went inside the pizzeria followed by their parents.

_'I'm seriously not a fan of inanimate objects coming to life.' _Jo shuddered, then took off her hood revealing her onyx eyes and black glasses.

"So you're the birthday girl?" ChiChi asked Annie, who squealed then nodded while Jo nearly said 'holy shit' and jumped. (Yep holy shit alright.)

Jo sighed. "You're gonna give me a heart attack if you do that again."

Annie giggled. "Don't be such a party pooper Jo!"

_'Should had have stayed home.' _Jo thought to herself then took a seat and watched Annie play with the kids and animatronics while her parents chatted with the other adults, leaving her alone in peace.

"Not much of a social butterfly huh kid?" Mike approached her and Jo just nodded.

"I still don't know why kids would go to this place. the new animatronics are creepier than the new ones." Jo shrugged.

"This place is more creepier at night kid, get locked inside and you're doomed." Mike checked his watch. "Gotta go kid, oh, and don't go to the Kid's Cove, the room's under maintenance (not)." Mike left and Jo was alone, again.

_'What does he mean by getting locked inside at night?' _Jo thought and placed her hands on her face then went to the restroom ignoring the screaming and shouting of the kids.

Annie was busy playing with the other kids with her, since the party doesn't start at three thirty, but she's still wondering where her older cousin went to, she saw her favorite animatronic Toy Freddy being fixed by a guy in blue. _'He must be the night guard here.' _Annie thought.

A few minutes later the party started, guest were arriving and they all went to Party Room 2 except for Jo who was still in the restroom.

"Where's Jo?" Annie asked her other cousin Lara, who was sitting on one of the chairs, Lara and Jo are really close (since when I was four and she was two), so whenever Jo's not around and Annie is bored she'd call or tell Lara where she is.

"Restroom." Lara replied while staring at her phone.

_'Well at least I have Lara as company here than a bunch of kids at this place.' _Jo thought to herself as she went inside Party Room 2.

"Jo!" A voice shouted and got Jo's attention. "Over here!" She walked to Lara who was calling her.

"What?" Jo spoke in a monotone voice.

"Can we get out of the room and go to the restroom? I need to ask you something." Lara stood up and Jo nodded then the two cousins went to the restroom.

* * *

"What were you gonna ask me?" Jo spoke in her usual monotone voice.

"This place is really, really creepy, I wished we were at home doing stuff." Lara replied staring at the mirror and Jo just had a neutral face.

"You should go to the Party Room now, I'll catch up." Jo gestured Lara to go and she did.

When Lara left Jo rolled up the left sleeve of her hoodie and her arm showed multiple scars, most of them are from self-harm. (I don't have scars from self-harm, Jo's just my temporary avatar okay? But I have scars from my chicken pox XD) She touched the longest scar and sighed, then rolled it down.

Lara was getting really bored like who knows, she pulled out her phone and texted Jo.

** Jo**

**-What's taking you so long? Did you crap or something?**

**3:30 PM**

Jo's phone ringed, she pulled it out and read the message was sent to her.

** Lara**

**-What's taking you so long? Did you crap or something?**

**3:30 PM**

_'I should go now, stupid headache.' _Jo went inside the party room and sat next to Lara and gave her a dull stare.

"What's wrong? You seem out of the blue lately." Lara spoke in a worried tone.

"I'm not in the mood to party and talk right now." Jo replied.

"Okay." Lara replied.

**~Time skip to 4:00 PM~**

Jo's headache had finally gotten better and since Lara was busy playing with Annie she went to the Prize Corner, it was odd since nobody was there, only drawings of the kids here, decorations, a large gift box, a counter, shelves with plush toys on them, and a music box on the counter.

_'How odd, no kids in here.' _Jo's phone suddenly ringed and she pulled it out from the pocket of her pants and turned it on. It was a message from Lara and it read.

**Lara**

**-Where are you? Auntie is looking for you.**

**4:04 PM**

_'Why does mom have to always worry wherever I go? Can't she just be a little calm?' _Jo's left eye twitched at the thought. Jo left the room while muttering on how her mother could be so overprotective of her. And a sneaky Puppet was peeking out of his box.

_'I wonder who was that.' _Puppet thought, then went inside the box.

* * *

**Eyy, Im back but I'm so sorry about not updating for over 2 weeks including the last chapter, it's just that school's been a pain lately and also my sleep schedules T_T.**

**Two (yep it's two) Pointless Facts For Today:**

**-The cat animatron is my OC, her name is Cherry since because of her red/pink color it makes her look like a cherry colored cat.**

**-I'm gonna publish (maybe) the details or stuff happening in my AU but it's separate. (meaning that it would be posted on my profile)**


	6. The Newcomer Part 2

**I'm really, really sorry for not updating, since it was my finals and I had to complete stuff I didn't had the time to update but here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Hey kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Toy Bonnie shouted and the kids began to scream in joy.

"We have a new member in our band (or family)! Would you like to meet her?" Toy Chica shouted, the kids began cheering and others screamed 'yes!' Over and over.

"Here she is!" Toy Bonnie pointed to the new animatronic who came up the stage.

"Hi kids! I'm Cherry the cat!" The animatron, who was named Cherry greeted the kids and they were soon playing with Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Cherry. (Fred is still being repaired by Jeremy.)

"That cats not bad at entertaining." Scott chuckled.

"Wait till you see how hostile that thing is at night." Fritz sighed.

"Is it?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

**~Time skip to 5:30 PM~**

"Cherry's not that bad at entertaining." ChiChi smiled.

"Yep, I wonder where she is though." BonBon sighed.

"Just let her mind her own business." ChiChi yawned.(?) They're in animatronic forms)

_'But where the heck is Doll? Maybe she's with Puppet.' _ChiChi thought.

* * *

Cherry sat on the stage while staring at ChiChi and BonBon who were sitting on a table, Cherry wondered what the outside world looked like, spotting the janitor leave (ding ding the animatronics are starting to get friendly) she let out a sigh and went to the Game Area/Arcade.

Doll was busy winding up Puppet's music box, she heard footsteps and peeped from the doorway. Cherry noticed Doll peeking from the doorway, causing her to jump.

"W-what are you?!" Cherry screamed (r00d) and Doll came out and tried to calm her down.

"Be quiet." Doll shushed Cherry. "You might wake up Puppet."

"Puppet?" Cherry titled her head slightly to the right.

"You know, the Marionette inside the giant gift box." Doll pointed to Puppet's box.

"Didn't see him there".(Since you're new here Cherry butt) Cherry chuckled. "Are you an animatronic?" Cherry asked.

"No, hence from my name I'm a doll, but I used to be human." Doll smiled at the last few words.

"What do you mean you used to be human?" Doll sighed. "It's a long story."

The 7 o' clock bell chimed and Cherry turned to Doll. "I have to go now, see you at twelve Doll." Cherry waved at Doll before going up the stage, Doll went to the Prize Corner to wind up the music box.

**~Time skip to 12:20 AM~ **

"Okay Jeremy you check the cameras and I'll check the vents and hallway okay?" Mike ordered as Jeremy sat on the office chair then pulled up the tablet.

"On it." Jeremy switched the camera to the stage, seeing the four animatrons.

"And don't forget to check on the cat and wind up the music box." Mike flashed the light at the hallway.

"Yeah." Jeremy said with a sigh.

The clock struck 12:30 and the bell chimed signaling that the two guards shift had began. (Just a quick note. The shift starts at 12:30 because the animatronics needed to rest their wires more.) Jeremy switched the camera to Party Room 2 where Mangle and Endo was (in their bot forms) who was about to crawl in the right air vent.

"Mike check the right air vent." Jeremy said as he adjusted his hat.

Mike pushed the light button at the right air vent and Mangle was already there. (Ain't nobody got time fo starin' at that cam man.) "Oh Mikey~." Mangle came out of the vent and up to the ceiling the moment Mike pushed the button.

"What the?!" Mike yelped in surprise and fell backwards.

"Jeremy~, are you done fixing Fred yet?~" Mangle said in a sing song voice.

"Finished that seven hours ago." Jeremy stared at Mangle.

"I'll see you later Jerry~." Mangle exited the office.

"She acts like a kid." Mike huffed.

"Well she a kid." Jeremy switched the camera to the game area/arcade then to the stage.

"The cat and Toy Bonnie's not here, wait, is that, Golden Freddy?!" Jeremy screamed as he tried to not drop the tablet.

"Golden Freddy?!" Mike screeched. "I thought we had him shut down?!"

The two guards panicked and Jeremy checked the camera at the stage but the four animatrons were nowhere to be seen on the stage except Golden Freddy who was staring at the camera unconsciously then disappeared.

"We're fucked. Mike muttered.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Golden Freddy charged into the office and tackling Mike.

"Get off of me you fucking twisted version of Goldilocks!" (lol, Goldilocks XD.) Mike pushed the golden animatronic and fell backwards.

"Y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-dooon't u-u-undersssstaaaand!" the golden animatronic managed to speak.

"You can talk?! I thought Boss said that your voice box got busted!" Jeremy took off his Freddy mask.

"H-h-h-he's b-back! A-a-and he w-w-w-wwwwaants s-s-something!" Golden Freddy stuttered and the two guards were confused at what the animtronic had just said.

"Who's he?" Jeremy helped Mike stand up.

"The murder of the five missing children." Bonnie appeared behind Golden Freddy.

"How?!" The both guards said in unison.

"Remember when Fred glitched out and screamed 'make it stop'? It was him. Bonnie replied.

"So that's why I found no glitches when I fixed him." Jeremy glanced at Mike.

"W-w-we h-h-h-haaave tt-to do s-s-s-somthing b-b-b-before h-h-he p-possesses F-F-Fred!" Golden Freddy exclaimed.

"Don't talk too much Goldie, you'll get your voice box busted permanently." Bonnie informed his friend.

Goldie nodded then the two bots went to inform the others.

"We should go with them Mike." Jeremy tapped Mike's shoulder.

"Looks like we have another problem to deal with huh?" Mike sighed.

"Let's just go."

**~Stage Area~**

"Puppet." Doll tugged Puppet's shirt. "What's going on?"

"It's a really, really, long story Doll." Puppet replied.

"Alright, what the fuck are we gonna do?" Mike said in a stern voice.

"Language Schmidt." Puppet growled.

"Can we just come up with a plan already?!" ChiChi shouted.

"Okay, since 'he' has made a comeback we should have plan b and plan c, but we need to be careful since 'he' can possess anyone and anything inside this pizzeria." Puppet spoke up.

"What are we gonna do if he possesses someone?" Mangle butted in.

"Hit them, real hard if 'he' possesses an animatron. If 'he' possesses Doll, Jeremy and Mike just hit them hard enough to knock them out." Freddy replied.

"What if 'he' out numbers us?!" Mike stood up from his seat. (He and Jeremy were sitting on the stage the whole time.)

"Fight." Puppet let out a sigh. "I used to take taekwondo classes when I was still alive." He chuckled.

"You used to be human?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"Not the right time to talk about my past." Puppet groaned.

"What about plan b and c?" Chica joined the conversation.

"Well, we could-." Puppet's sentence was cut off due to the power outage.

"What the?!" Freddy yelped.

Mike and Jeremy turned on their flashlights creating a dim lightning around the stage.

"We need to stick up with a partner, I'll go partner up with Jeremy." Mike flashed the light around slowly, examining his surroundings.

Everyone was soon partnered up, Jeremy was with Mike, Freddy and Goldie, Bonnie and Foxy, ChiChi and Mangle, Chica and Endo, BB and Cherry, BonBon and Fred, and lastly Doll and Puppet.

"Me and Jeremy will check on the office and the Parts and Service Room. All of you guys check on every room with your partner okay?" Mike announced.

"Okay." Everyone replied.

ChiChi and Mangle headed to Party Room 3, since the animatronics have been given night vision they could activate it whenever they wish. ChiChi and Mangle activated their night vision (which were a part of their optical lenses) and examined the room.

"Looks like no one's here, let's go Mangle." ChiChi and Mangle both left the party room.

Meanwhile Freddy and Goldie were at the second floor which had a bunch more party rooms, a kitchen, and the old Pirate's Cove. (I forgot to tell you guys that this pizzeria has 3 floors, the third floor is just a storage floor.)

"H-h-h-heeey F-F-Freddyy." Goldie looked around nervously.

"Yes?" Freddy replied to his younger brother.

"I-I-I th-think t-thaaaat 'h-h-h-he' iiiisss i-i-inn thi-this p-plaaaace." Goldie tugged his elder brother's shirt. (The two were in their human forms and so is everybody else.)

"Don't speak too much, you'll get your voice box completely busted." Freddy told his younger brother to use sign language, Goldie nodded and went to the Pirate's Cove where Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Endo were.

"Found anythin' Chica?" Foxy turned around and saw Freddy and Goldie.

"Freddy! Goldie! How be ye? Haven't seen ya lads in like two since t' pizzeria was shut down." The pirate walked up to the Fazbear brothers.

"Miss you too Captain." Freddy smiled.

Goldie nodded and smiled then hugged the redhead.

"What's wrong lad? Ye can't talk?" Foxy asked the blonde.

Goldie nodded slowly and Foxy let out a sigh. "Let me guess, yer voice box's malfunctionin'." Goldie told him (in sign language) that he needs it to get fixed.

"I see, but don't worry Goldie lad, Jereme will fix that voice box o' yers fer good!" Foxy patted Goldie's head causing the blonde to smile.

* * *

"Can we check on that party room?" Endo pointed to party room 16 which was never even bothered to use.

"Yeah, but we should be careful." Chica spoke softly.

"I wonder why that room was never even used." Bonnie shot a glance at Chica.

"Let's just go already." Chica groaned.

The three entered the room and saw a bunch of boxes scattered and everything else was a mess. Endo even tripped on a small box which had spare bolts and screws.

"Owww." Endo groaned as he stood up.

"Watch where you step oklay?" Chica opened a box which had party hats.

I think we should go." Bonnie sighed.

The threee exited the room and went where Foxy,Goldie, and Freddy were.

"Ahoy Bonnie! Foxy shouted and ran to the lilac haired boy and hugged him really tight.

"Uh Foxy, you might wanna let him go now." Chica said as Bonnie gasped for air.

Foxy released him and chuckled. "Same ol' Bonnie aight."

"You found anything at party room 16?" Freddy stared at the room he mentioned while Goldie was staring at nothing.

"Nothing was in that room except for a bunch of boxes scattered everywhere." Endo let out a sigh.

"And you tripped on a small one." Bonnie snickered.

"B-Bonnie!" Endo shouted in embarrassment.

"Should we go to the third floor?"

* * *

"Found anything Puppet?" Doll flashed her light at a corner.

"Nope, no sign of 'him' yet." Puppet sighed.

"I never knew this place is so large." Doll walked to Puppet.

"The more you know." Puppet chuckled.

Doll turned around and saw a really faint purple figure. (*coughPurpleguycough*) "Um, Puppet."

"What is it?" Puppet raised his eyebrow.(not, lol)

"Why is there a purple figure over there?" Doll pointed at the corner of the room.

"Stay back." Puppet growled at the figure.

"Marionette? Is that you?" A voice echoed in the floor.

"Stop fucking around and switch on the power." Puppet hissed at the figure.

"I wanted to talk to you." The figure spoke.

"About what?" The purple figure appeared behind Puppet.

"Your past."

* * *

**Nope, now y'all have to wait.**


	7. Puppet's Past (And Mike's Birthday)

****Thanks for waiting! Now that it's Summer I can finally update twice as fast ****(and twice the heat)****. So expect some updates this weekend! ****(If I'm not lazy)**** and remember when I said there's no ships (check the summary), well there is bye! *runs off* ****

* * *

"You came all the way from your shitty grave to here just for that?!" Puppet turned around, hissing at the purple ghost who seemed surprised.

"Pretty much, and my body wasn't buried properly (also never found) so I'm offended, _Marion_!" The ghost hissed.

"Shut up Christopher!" Puppet growled, causing the ghost who's named Christopher to back up a bit. (It's official, my Purple Guy's real name is Christopher)

Christopher or Chris turned to Doll then floated towards her. "Is she new?" Chris floated over Doll, slowly examining her.

"Um, Puppet. What is exactly going on?" Doll managed to speak while avoiding eye contact with Chris.

"*Sigh* this all happened because of me and my little sister's death." Puppet tried not to look at Chris.

"It's not me who murdered you two, it was someone else." Chris murmured.

"I'm just mad at you because murdered five, innocent, children." Puppet growled.

Chris started to tear up at what Puppet said. "I'm Schizophrenic okay?! I couldn't remember anything after the murder!" Chris shouted so loud you could even here it from the first floor.

"Puppet." Doll murmured.

"Fine." Puppet groaned then calmed down the ghost. Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Endo, Freddy and Goldie were soon at the third floor.

"What's going on? We heard screaming and shouting." Freddy walked up to Puppet and to the brunette's surprise he saw his murderer but he was crying and Doll was patting his back.

"Um, what happened here while we were gone?" Bonnie scratched the back of his head.

"I, I just wanted to say sorry for murdering you five." Chris sobbed. "I was a Schizophrenic and I got mentally unstable and killed you."

Everyone felt sorry for Chris even though he murdered five children, he didn't mean to take five innocent children's lives.

"Chris it's okay." Doll murmured softly to the weeping ghost.

"How can it be okay?"

* * *

Puppet was with Chris inside the prize corner, while Doll was with ChiChi and Chica baking a cake in the kitchen.

"So, about your past and the pizzeria." Chris broke the silence.

Puppet sighed. "When my little sister died I couldn't help but cry. I went to the diner and got killed by a guy, but I wasn't able to see very well since that murderer stabbed my eye." (Damn that rhymed, more like a poem,lolz)

"Then?" Chris butted in.

"I died and my corpse got thrown into the river,out of revenge I possessed The Puppet and at 1985 you murdered the five missing children accidentally and stuffed their bodies inside the five animatronics. In order to save them I gave them life then you got arrested and escaped. At 1987 Mike got bitten by Mangle on his frontal lobe due to a 'malfunction', the animatronics started going haywire then at 1992 the restaurant was shut down because of the numerous deaths of the night guards here except for Mike and the stench coming from the animatronics then at July 1992 the restaurant reopened here with the toy animatrons and the old ones were scrapped. Jeremy ans Mike got hired at the reopening. Then a few weeks later Fritz and Scott were hired. And now we're here." Puppet ended his story with a sigh and Chris just stared off to space.

Doll came inside the room with a smile on her face. "What's with the smile?" Puppet turned to Doll.

"It's Mike's birthday." Doll giggled.

The two were shocked that they forgot (maybe Puppet was the only one who was shocked since Chris doesn't know, lmao) Mike's birthday.

"Don't tell him though, it will ruin the surprise." Doll exited the room and so did Chris, and Puppet just crawled back into his box to sleep, the boy himself was stressed and tired so he decided to sleep.

**_~Puppet's Dream~_**

**_"Brother! Can we go to FredBear Family's Diner?" A young girl about seven or eight years old asked her elder brother._**

**_"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" A teen about fifteen or sixteen years old smiled and went to the diner with his little sister._**

**_The siblings entered the diner and saw three animatrons, a golden bunny, a golden bear, and a brown bear on the stage singing to the crowd of children who were cheering._**

**_"Brother can I?" The little girl pleaded._**

**_"Sure, just don't go outside the diner okay? I'll just go to the restroom." The raven haired teen went to the male's restroom leaving his little sister with the other kids and the three animatronics._**

**_The other kids were eating and playing and the girl earlier was talking to the yellow bear or as known as Golden Freddy._**

**_"Do you want to see a fun trick?" Golden Freddy asked the girl._**

**_"Yes!" The girl jumped in joy._**

**_"Follow me!" The two went to the backstage and shut the door quickly and Golden Freddy took off his 'head' off revealing a man with brown hair and black eyes._**

**_"W-wha?" The girl whimpered as the man pulled out a knife and stabbed her squared in the chest._**

**_"Isn't this fun?" The man said in a sing song voice._**

**_The man pulled out the knife out of the girl's chest and earned a yelp from her, he watched the child slowly bleed to death with a wide grin on his face, but the man got bored and shoved the child's body into a sack and threw it to the river which was 30 ft. deep._**

**_"Now to clean up that bloody mess." The man smirked._**

* * *

**_"Where's your sister?!" A woman screamed at her son._**

**_"I don't know! I told her to stay in the diner!" The teen panicked and called the police._**

**_"Ma'am I'm afraid we can't find your daughter's body." The officer told the woman._**

**_"Her body must be here somewhere!"_**

**_"Mom, please calm down." The teen spoke._**

**_"How can I calm down if your sister's missing?!" The woman shouted. "You go home and I'll stay here." The woman shooed her son._**

* * *

_**_'I need to go to the diner.' _**_**_The teen thought, it was two weeks since the boy's little sister _****_had been missing and he was planning on sneaking out from the house to the diner._**

**_The teen soon snuck out of the house and headed_****_ to the diner, there wasn't too much kids in the diner today so it made it easier to find his sister._**

**_The teen went to the backroom or backstage first and saw a man with brown hair and black eyes witha wide grin on his face and a blood stained knife._**

**_"_****_**YOU!**_****_" The teen hissed then shut the door._**

**_The man said nothing and charged at the teenage boy then stabbed him right in his left eye and earned a screech from the boy. (The room was soundproof because of the metal door and maybe the wall)._**

**_"Son of a-." _****_The teen was cut off by a stab in his chest two times. The teen fell to his side and son bleeded to death. The man shoved his corpse into a sack and threw it into the river._**

**_"You can't save your sister and neither you can save yourself." A voice echoed. _**

* * *

"GAH!" Puppet woke up from his nap and was sweating and panting like he just took a break from a marathon.

"Are you alright Puppet?" Doll was at the doorway holding a piece of cake on a plate.

"Nightmare." He sighed and crawled out of his box and sat on the counter.

"About what?" Doll sat next to Puppet.

"My past." Puppet whimpered.

"Oh, can you tell me what happened in your past?"

**~Time skip to 3 AM~**

"AT least you're still alive." Doll and Puppet went to the Dining Area and everyone was there laughing, shouting, and running like five year olds, (except for Mangle and Endo since they're kids).

"Dolly!" Mangle ran to Doll and hugged her.

"Hi Mangle." Doll smiled.

A spider dropped down on Mike's face causing him to screech and run shouting 'get it off!' Over and over, Jeremy was chasing after Mike trying to get the spider off of Mike's face. Mike accidentally tripped and fell face-first to the floor and the spider (still) survived from the fall.

"Fucking tarantula." Mike muttered.

BonBon screeched and glomped Bonnie. "Don't put me down!" Bonnie groaned then threw BonBon and landed on top of Mike.

"Yeow!" Mike yelped then pushed the bluenette causing him to fall face-first to the floor like he did.

"Kill it before it lays its eggs!" Endo screamed and stood on a table.

Puppet sighed and before he could even react Jeremy came in running in the room with a hammer (suprisingly) and smashed (or squished) the spider.

"Problem solved." Jeremy chuckled then cleaned up the little mess he made.

"At least the spider's dead." Doll sighed in relief then pulled out a small white box with a black ribbon on the top.

"What's that for?" Puppet leaned in to Doll's shoulder.

"It's Mike's birthday remember?" Doll approached Mike and gave the small box to him.

"Thanks Doll but, what's in it?" Mike examined the white box carefully.

"It's a secret." Doll giggled and took a seat on one of the tables.

_'Only one way to find out.' _Mike thought then he opened the box and saw the ring he lost, he was supposed to propose to his significant other Michelle but he lost the ring and nearly went berserk, now that Doll has found it he can propose to Michelle.

Mike waqs speechless at how he could say thank you to Doll.

"No need to thank me, I found that ring wen you were at your dayshift." Doll munched on a slice of cake.

"Didn't know you had a girl." Chris chuckled.

"Shut up." Mike muttered and closed the box.

Freddy patted his back. "Since it's your birthday we can get high!" The brunette cheered.

"But not too high." Puppet snickered.

"Remember that one time when Foxy got too high?" Bonnie grinned.

"I thought I told ye t' never speak abou' that again?!" Foxy tackled Bonnie.

"It was woth it getting you drunk though." Bonnie giggled.

The two got up and Mike snickered. "Foxy Grandpa." (If you get that reference you are f-cking awesome).

"Mike!" Foxy shouted.

"What? You were so out of character when you got drunk that night!" (I'm reffering to the Custom Night).

"Can we just break the piñata already?!" BonBon whined.

"Alright, geez." Bonnie groaned.

* * *

****Told you there were misfits, so I declare April 7 is Mike's birthday! Also if you get the 'Foxy Grandpa' reference you are awesome.****

****Pointless Fact For Today: I'm having a hard time arranging the time-line of my AU .** **


	8. Shenanigans

**Warning: Really terrible puns, a tiny bit of gore, references (also vine ref), nonsense, some misfits. You have been warned. (Also thank you guys for 1000+ views!)**

* * *

**~The day after Mike's birthday. 1:00 AM~**

"So what exactly happened when Foxy got drunk?" Doll had been bugging Puppet for the past hour asking what happened when Foxy got drunk.

"Well, Bonnie and Mike got him drunk, then he got this cap that says 'Foxy Grandpa' and wore it, when he saw Goldie he screamed 'Ahhh! It's a viking!' Then chased him with his 'sword'. After that Foxy started to tell really, really, terrible puns like 'why does Peter pan keep on flying? He 'neverlands! (Lmao get it?).'

Doll snickered. "Neverlands."

Puppet sighed. "Then Foxy started mumbling incoherent words then Mike went inside the office laughing his ass off, when he checked the right air vent Foxy glomped him saying 'daddy' over and over till he passed out."

"So that's why Foxy didn't want to get drunk." Doll yawned.

"I recorded it." Bonnie stood at the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Lemme see!" Doll said with excitement in her eyes.

"Go get Mike's laptop" Bonnie snickered.

**~Video~**

**"Alright, the cameras on." Bonnie turned tthe camera to Foxy who was completely drunk and was lying on the floor who was wearing a cap that says 'Foxy Grandpa'.**

**"Ye be disabilin' t' shield." Foxy groaned.**

**"Wake up Pirate Fox." Goldie crouched down poked Foxy's cheek.**

**"W- wha?" Foxy tried to stood up but fell on his butt then saw Goldie who was next to him.**

**Foxy's eyes (or eye since he has an eyepatch) widened in shock then stood up with all his might snd backed up a bit from Goldie. "AHHH! IT'S A VIKING!"**

**"Wait a sec I'm not a vik- OW!" Goldie yelped in pain as Foxy hit him with his wooden 'sword' on the head.**

**"Liar!" Foxy sluggishly hit the blonde again earning a yelp from him.**

**"That's it I'm outta here!" Goldie stormed out of the dining area.**

**"Get back here ye scurvy dog!" Foxy ran after Goldie.**

**"Ow! Stop it!" Goldie ran back into the room with his hands on his head.**

**"I'm not done with ye yet!" Foxy limply stood at the doorway.**

**"I'm not a viking!" Goldie hid behind Freddy.**

**"Ye are one ye blonde liar!" Foxy ran and hit Goldie on his head with his sword, again.**

**"Goddamit Foxy!" Goldie snatched the drunken pirate's sword and bonked it on his head then the redhead fell on the floor.**

**"Ugh." Foxy groaned then stood up.**

**"Do ye guys want t' hear a joke?" Foxy hiccuped and hopped on the stage with Freddy's mic in his left hand.**

**"My microphone!" Freddy cried.**

**"Oh shut it Fazfuck, just let Foxy do his thing." Mike scoffed and sat next to the brunette.**

**"Why does Peterpan keep on flying?" Foxy giggled.**

**"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Mike took a sip of his beer.**

**"He 'neverlands'!'" Foxy laughed.**

**"Classic." Goldie snickered.**

**"Oh shut it Goldie, ye can't handle me GOLDEN jokes!" Foxy snickered while Mike was trying his best not to laugh.**

**"Well I wanted to make about sodium and hydrogen pun but NaH." Foxy chuckled.**

**"Science puns." Bonnie laughed.**

**~Several bad puns later~**

**"See ye lads and lassies later!" Foxy fell off the stage face first and started grumbling incoherent words to the most emberassing moment he witsnessed once.**

**"Goldie once got super bored and went t' the second floor in his boxers and sang 'I'm walking on sunshine' while running around till Chica hit him with a frying pan on the head." Foxy mumbled.**

**Mike bursted out laughing and Goldie's face turned tomato red then looked down while Bonnie was literally trying not to drop the camera from laughing so hard.**

**"I'm gonna go to the office." Mike was slightly giggling from what he just heard.**

**Foxy groaned then stood up then walked to party room #2 then crawled into the right air vent waiting for Mike to check the air vent he was in.**

**"I'd better check on the right air vent." Mike stood up and pushed the light button of the air vent and saw Foxy in the vent then glomped on him.**

**"Daddy!" Foxy hugged Mike tighter.**

**"Get off!" Mike tried to push off Foxy off of him.**

**"Daddy don't leave me here! There's a tall man with a mask in here!" Foxy hugged him tighter.**

**"I'm not your daddy!" Mike pushed Foxy off of him and fell to the floor then passed out.**

**"Fucking finally." Mike sighed in relief.**

* * *

"Watcha mateys watchin'?" Foxy entered the office and saw the video Bonnie filmed when he got drunk.

"Bonnie!" Foxy growled then tackled the lilac haired boy.

"Bad timing?" Jeremy sipped his soda.

"Pretty much" Mike paused the video.

Doll and Puppet went back to their own businesses and Foxy was in the Pirate's Cove ignoring Bonnie who was trying to talk to him.

"Come on Foxy, I know you're in there." Bonnie called out to Foxy.

"Ye showed the video ye filmed when I was drunk!" Foxy yelled.

"Mike's fault for getting you drunk." Bonnie sighed then left.

* * *

"Is there a doctor in the house?!" Jeremy cried.

Mike was chocking on a chunk of bread from Freddy scaring the living shit out of him.

"I am." Puppet butted in. (Puppet used to take medical classes when he was alive.)

"Well you're a nerd!" Jeremy high-fived Mike.

Puppet groaned. "Oh for fucks sake." Puppet punched Mike's stomach and managed to swallow the chunk of bread he was choking on.

"That shit hurts like hell you know." Mike groaned as Jeremy helped him stood up.

"Least you're alive." Puppet chuckled then left.

"Prick." Mike muttered.

* * *

"Nice hat." Bonnie flashed a grin at BonBon.

"Thanks." BonBon adjusted his hat.

"I was being sarcastic." Bonnie grinned.

"Well I stole your face!" BonBon pointed at Bonnie's face which was covered in bandages.

"Are you fucking serious." Bonnie groaned.

"I like trains!" Billy said in the background then got hit by a toy train (which was made of metal) on the head by Mike.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to standing up school." Chica was holding a teacher's pointer stick and wearing a pair of reading glasses and Jeremy, Mike, Puppet, Mangle and Endo were standing in front of Chica.

Jeremy suddenly fell first face to the floor while Mike and the others gave no shits about it.

"Aaaand you failed." Chica pointed her stick at Jeremy.

* * *

"There's something on your face!" Puppet gasped and pointed at Mike's face.

"Where?" Mike examined his cheeks.

*SMACK* "IT WAS PAIN!" (LOLOLOLOL)

* * *

"I'm going to give you some advice!" Fred crouched at Billy's height before standing up again.

"Here." Fred pulled out a roll of toilet paper then gave it to Billy.

"What's this for?" Billy asked in confusion.

"To wipe yourself." Fred's eyes went black and his pupils were white. **"Because you're a piece of shit." **

*Air horns in the background and everyone saying 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!'*

* * *

"So then I said." Goldie took out a knife. "**Knife **to meet you!" Goldie chuckled. "It was a funny little pun."

"You stabbed Jeremy!" Chica pulled out her phone. "I'm gonna call an ambulance!"

"Don't worry, I'm in **Stab**le condition." Jeremy said who was lying on the ground with blood oozing from his stab wound and Goldie grinned.

* * *

**Lel stable condition, I REGRET NOOOOOOOOOOTHING! *runs* *runs back* Also thank you for 1500+ views, 6 reviews, 9 followers, and 8 favorites! So have a non-headcannon chapter and I will be updating in a few days. Also can you guess who are the ships cannon in this AU?**

**Pointless Fact For Today:**

**Puppet used to take medical classes before he got killed by a psychopathic guard which isn't Chris (my purple guy)**


	9. Part gnirpS

***Squeaky toy noise* I'm back! So I'd like to thank you guys for 13 reviews and favorites, 12 followers, AND 1,939 views! Thank you guys! (My explanation why I disappeared for a few weeks is at the end of the story, read the chapter first before that!)**

**(Warning: Contains some gore and violence).**

* * *

**~3 AM~**

Doll was wondering around in the kitchen searching for her bow she forgot when she, ChiChi, and Chica baked a cake for Mike's birthday.

_'Where is it?' _Doll thought as she looked under the table.

A metal door caught Doll's attention, she never saw that door there before, out of curiosity Doll took off the barricades on the door and opened it revealing a golden version of Bonnie but it's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making it appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, it's legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Doll walked towards the unknown animatronic and examined it. Doll swore she saw like a brain inside the robot's head then a wave of panic filled the girl's mind.

Doll sighed and leaned a bit to the torn up robot and saw a decaying body inside it. She shrieked in terror and ran for the door but it got shut.

"It got shut?!" Doll yanked the doorknob and it broke.

Doll clenched her teeth and banged her hands at the door. "Let me out!" Doll kept on banging her hands at the door while screaming for help.

A sound of gears made Doll turn around and scream again in terror. The ragged animatronic booted up to life and approached Doll who was trying to open the door. It grabbed Doll's shoulders but she tried to yank herself free from the robot's grip.

"H-h-help m—me." The bot spoke.

* * *

Foxy swore he heard a scream coming from the kitchen, the redhead entered the kitchen and heard some banging at a metal door followed by a muffled scream, the pirate ran to the metal door and opened it then saw a golden version of Bonnie but it's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making it appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing it's endoskeleton metal and wiring. And it was currently holding Doll by her hair.

"Let go of the lass ye scurvy dog (or should I say bunny, lel)!" Foxy shouted and punched the bot on the face causing it to stumble backwards and let go of Doll who immidiately ran to Foxy's side.

The bot stood up with it's eyes locked on Doll, Foxy growled and turned to Doll. "It's not safe here lass, get out now!" Foxy ordered and Doll ran outside without hesitating leaving Foxy and the animatronic alone.

"Nn-now look a—t what y-you di—d." The animatron spoke with pure malice in it's tone.

* * *

Doll ran as fast as she could to the stairs (the building is large as fuck and there's only one staircase which is at the right end of the building).

"What do I do?" Doll thought and saw the staircase then went down and headed straight to the prize corner.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Puppet yawned as he crawled out of his box.

"Foxy *pant* fighting *pant* a yellow *pant* animatronic bunny *pant*." Doll managed to speak.

"WHAT?!" Puppet ran out of the room leaving Doll confused then followed him.

**~Secret room in the kitchen~**

I aaa—sk y-you one m—more t-time, w-where is t-the girl?" The bot asked a beaten up Foxy.

"Never." Foxy hissed.

"I said." The bot kicked Foxy in the stomach. "Wh-where is t-the girl?"

Foxy coughed a bit of blood. "Ye'll have t' do better than that."

"If y-you insist!" The animatron kicked Foxy in the stomach hard enough to make him cough a tiny splotch of blood.

"You g-gonna tell me w-where is s-she now?" The bot asked impatiently.

"Over my dead body." Puppet appeared on the doorway with white glowing pupils on his face but his face is unpredictable due to his mask. (I shit you not SpringTrap, you better drop that yiff bait before you get an ass whooping fight with Puppet).

"Tell me w-w-where is t-the girl o-or I'll end this f-friend of yours." It held Foxy by his hair.

_'Fucking robot.' _Puppet gritted his teeth.

"W—well?" The robot chuckled.

"Let him go first." Puppet tried to remain calm.

"A—a—aight." The bot shoved Foxy towards Puppet.

"Now, w-where is s—she?" It stared at Puppet menacingly.

Puppet quickly picked up Foxy and ran to the door then shut it tightly. "Sike!" A muffled voice of Puppet shouted. (Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else).

"I g-guess I'll just h—have t—o break this door d-down." The bot chuckled and kept banging on the door until it broke down.

"Now to find her." It dashed to the stairs.

* * *

"Foxy! What happened to you?!" Bonnie asked the beaten up redhead.

""SpringTrap, t' bot's awoken." Foxy murmured.

"He's after Doll, where is she?" Puppet looked around nervously.

"Wasn't she at the prize corner?" BonBon sat next to Foxy with a first aid kit.

"SHIT!" Puppet dashed to the prize corner.

"Boss said nothing about that robot." Mike spoke with pure terror written on his face.

"He doesn't." Bonnie growled.

"S-so about that robot." Jeremy asked nervously.

"I-I-I just w-woken up and I'm a-a-already the c-center of a-attention?" A discorded voice echoed at the hallway.

"L-looking for h-her?" SpringTrap held Doll by her hair.

" .Go." Puppet growled while staring at SpringTrap with pure malice.

"A-a-aw, it would be f-f-f-fun if y-you didn't s-show up." SpringTrap shot a glance at Doll who was trying to free herself from his grip.

"Lay a scratch on her and I'll fucking end you." Puppet hissed.

"I w-wonder if I-I." SpringTrap threw Doll into a party room earning a yelp from her.

"SpringTrap you fucking rabbit!" Puppet charged at him and punched him really hard.

SpringTrap fell backwards and chuckled. "You're getting stronger."

"Fuck duh." Puppet ran to the party room where Doll was thrown by SpringTrap.

"Are you alright?" Puppet stretched a hand to Doll.

"I can't feel my legs." Doll whimpered as she tried to stand up but failed.

"Good." SpringTrap appeared at the doorway.

"You son of a- GAH!" Puppet screeched as SpringTrap grabbed him by his neck and threw him out of the room.

"No more g-games." SpringTrap said in a monotone voice.

"S-stay away from me!" Doll threw a wrench at SpringTrap.

The robot held his left eye and growled. "You little." He grabbed Doll's neck and started to strangle the younger girl.

"P-Puppet h-h-h-h-help." Doll gasped for air.

"**_Stay away from her!"_** Puppet charged at SpringTrap, grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the wall creating a massive crack on it then started a fight with SpringTrap until one of them couldn't continue.

* * *

"W-wha?" Doll groaned.

"You're awake!" Mangle hugged her.

"W-where's Puppet?" Doll sat up.

"Here." Puppet spoke who was only wearing a black shirt and his pants and was covered in bruises and some bandages.

"What happened to you?!" Doll ran to Puppet.

"I sorta nearly beated Spring to death." Puppet scratched the back of his head.

"I'm glad you're okay." Doll smiled.

"Least no one's harmed, well, except for me, and Spring, I nearly gave him a near-death experience."

"Who was that 'SpringTrap' guy?" Doll blankly stared at the camera.

"I knew you were gonna ask, since your curious I'll tell you. Remember that the pizzeria used to be a diner?"

"Yeah." Doll sat next to Puppet.

"Spring was the oldest animatronic, since there's no endoskeletons back then, the **security guard** there was assigned to control Spring, after a good amount of time **he** was switched to Goldie, but one day **he **was tested to go inside Spring that now had some spring locks, while testing, the lock malfunctioned and caused **him **to suffer a brutal and gory death. The staff couldn't remove **his **body so they gave up, the manager hid Spring and **his **body inside the backroom to rot. After that time passed and the building was abandoned and the pizzeria was built here and hid Spring and **him **inside the barricaded room in the kitchen." (This was all I remembered, dang you laptop)

Puppet tried to stood up but his right leg emitted excruciating pain which caused him to whimper in pain and sit back.

"Y-you shouldn't stand up yet!" Doll turned around and saw BonBon at the doorway with a first aid kit.

"Dammit." Puppet hissed at the pain as BonBon treated his wound.

Doll sighed and went to find her ribbon, wherever it was.

* * *

**Okay, so I have a good reason why I'm not updating regularly. My laptop had been bothering me with the DNS Error I've been trying to solve for a couple of weeks, then my laptop literally had to be a little shit by, you know this internet problem where it says it has wifi connection but it doesn't even let you get access to it? Yep, that was the main problem, so my mom decided to reformat it the day after she took it to a technician, _without letting me save my stuff to my USB drive. _So it kinda pissed me off enough to flip every single fucking table and chair in this house. At least I remembered like 80% of what I've written, I had to cut this chapter in half, but hey, another piece of the puzzle has been revealed right? Also the REAL SpringTrap is called Spring, because the asshole guard that murdered Puppet and his little sis possesses him so the old animatronics call him 'SpringTrap' because, trap, it ain't obvious.**

**Pointless Fact For Today:  
Puppet may be an overprotective fuck, but that's just a sign that you're EXTREMELY important to him. (*Looks at Doll*)**


	10. Memories, Spring, And Michelle

**Holy cheese, 15 reviews, 16 favorites, 17 followers and 2400+ views. Thank you guys so much! I plan on ending this story when it reaches chapter 25 or more, don't worry, there's a sequel anyways- also I posted a fic called 'Ask My FnaF Crew!', since that kind of fic is prohibited (thank you catpats31 and Warnin for giving me a heads up) I'll post it on Quotev and don't worry, it's deleted now. **

* * *

**~The roof of the building~**

Doll sat on her usual hiding spot, stargazing as usual. Her hair swaying back and forth from the wind's cool breeze. Things had been hard for the girl in the past weeks, finding out Puppet's horrid past. Discovering that the mentioned teen's murderer was back for revenge, etc. Doll sighed as she shook off these thoughts coming from her brain and continued at wasn't long until several questions about her death flooded her mind. She clutched her head avoiding the questions, after a few seconds it stopped. Only for a ton of flashbacks about 'that day' to pop up in her mind along with the day she was senselessly murdered.

"_**MAKE IT STOP!" **_Doll screeched from the top of her lungs while clutching her head. The screech was so loud. You could even hear it from the first floor. And a few meters away from the building.

Doll fell to the floor curling herself into a ball. Whilst clutching her head again sobbing. ChiChi immediately barged in holding a newly sharped axe. Her white pin prick on her eyes glowing in pure anger. The teen noticed Doll curled up in a ball sobbing. ChiChi reverted to her motherly self dropping the axe and approached the sobbing girl.

"Dolly hun what's wrong?" ChiChi asked.

"I-I-I *sob* h-had t-terrible f-flashbacks *sob* a-about m-my p-past..." Doll stuttered sobbing in her sentence.

"It's okay. The crew's here to help you, you can tell me if you want." ChiChi said, letting Doll cry on her shoulder while patting her back.

"WHERE'S THE TROUBLE?!" Puppet barged in, startling the two.

"She's having her moment." ChiChi said running a hand through her dirty blonde hair.

"I, uh, thought, **he's **(if you read the previous chapter you know who that ass hat is) after Doll again.. So I kinda.. Er, you get the point." Puppet stammered.

"I know, just give the girl some space." ChiChi spoke. "Also Mike's sick, someone's taking his place for the few days though."

"He's sick? How come I didn't notice that." Puppet mumbled.

"Cause you've been keeping an eye out on **him **every single second." ChiChi stated.

"You know me."

* * *

"You okay now hun?" ChiChi approached Doll.

"A little bit.." Doll muttered.

"If you need any help, just come to us okay hun?" ChiChi patted Doll's back.

Doll nodded, ChiChi went back to her bot form and walked elsewhere, wondering why. She realized that Mike was sick and someone was taking his place for a few days, her head immediately turned around where the camera in the prize corner was. The camera blinked red, Doll quickly turned into her doll form. A shriek was heard from the other office.

**~The Guard's POV~ **

What the fuck was that?! I swore I saw a girl with pale skin with pitch black eyes. Wearing a black dress that looked like a lolita dress (It's official, Doll now wears a black and white lolita dress). Okay, I'm just either hallucinating or I had a lot of caffeine. I sighed, switching through camera to camera. Why did I even took over this damn job in a living hellhole? Oh yeah, Mike's got the allergies.

I switched the camera to the game area. Seeing Mangle and that creepy head on it, just staring at me. I ignored it, checking camera to camera. I made sure no animatronic was in the vents, or at least in the hallway. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I heard static, It was Mangle's static. I shot my head where the source of the sound was, I was face-to-face with that mangled mess. I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for the excruciating impact, there was none. But I felt something poke my cheek.

I opened my eyes and saw a kid with golden yellow eyes, peach skin. And pink hair that faded to white at the bottom. She was wearing a pink with white polka dot dress in front of me smiling. Did I forgot mention she has fox ears and a tail?

"Um, can you get off of me please?" I asked.

The girl pointed at my name tag which read 'Michelle', wait, does this girl know me?

"Michelle..." The kid muttered.

"Y-yea?" I asked.

"You're Mikey's fiancée!" She exclaimed, hugging me.

The girl grabbed my hand and pointed at the dark hallway. "I'll show you to everyone!"

Whelp, I guess I'm screwed.

* * *

**~Spring's POV~**

I heard noises outside, muffled voices, and footsteps far away. I sighed, remembering what happened yesterday. I shouldn't had trusted **him**, I'm such a complete idiot.

_**'What's wrong Spring? Feeling guilty about me manipulating you and see your own hands almost strangle an innocent person to death? Hah! It's been over thirty years and you're still the same old gullible hare you are!'**_

"Shut up." I growled.

_**'If it wasn't for YOU getting in the goddamn way I would've finished that girl!'**_

"If it wasn't for YOU murdering the marionette and his sister. Your fucking soul wouldn't be stuck here to rot and YOU deserve it!"

_**'Well if it wasn't-, Fucking hare!'**_

Good thing this room was soundproof..

I tilted my head a little bit to the right as I saw a tiny hole on the hinges of the door. And it wasn't covered with those barricades. I stood up ignoring his yelling and nagging, I peeped and saw a glimpse of the kitchen. I noticed that the barricades on this metal door was loose. Explaining why a wooden plank fell off. I turned into my animatronic form, kicking the door. Guess that the manager of this place was too cheap to even buy a proper and sturdy barricade.

_**'Hey rabbit head! Where are you going?!' **_

"Away from this room, and you're not going with me you insane prick."

_**'Did you just call me insane you fucking bucktoothed idiot?!"**_

"You ARE insane, plus quit teasing me about my bucktooth teeth!" Spring shut the door. (**He **can't leave the metal room without possessing Spring, it'll give him a really painful migraine, unless someone let **him** out).

Finally, away from that insane spirit. I walked around the hall examining my surroundings. I walked around the hall examining my surroundings. As usual, the walls were with the children's old drawings. star streamers hung on the ceiling. And the flickering lights down the hallway. I heaved a sigh, hiding in the shadows. A loud thud caught my attention. Turning my head around I saw a red cat animatronic. Staring at me with those emerald green eyes.

"W-who are you?!" The cat screamed with a terrified look on her face, obviously she's just new here hence she doesn't know I exist.

"Well my question is, who are you?" I crossed my arms.

"A-answer my question first!" The red cat demanded.

I mentally groaned, thank god that insane prick's not with me. "For starters, I'm the first animatronic of FredBear's Diner. Call Spring or Spring Bonnie."

I chuckled. The cat's eyes widened when I mentioned I was the first animatronic. The cat stared at me in disbelief. "N-no way..." She muttered.

"Eh, don't believe me? Ask Goldie, I haven't seen the bear in years."

"Goldie?" The cat asked.

"Christ, do I have to show you around or what?" I groaned, tilting my head upwards in annoyance.

"…"

"I guess I'll take that silence as a yes. Follow me." I gestured the cat to follow me where I was going to. The last time I saw Goldie was in the back storage of this pizzeria. Maybe the golden bear himself was there.

* * *

**Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the really, really, really late update, I planned on publishing this chapter at Saturday but unfortunately I strained my right arm at my Badminton club so I had to rest and treat my strained arm at the past two days. Also I cut this chapter in half, again. Argh! Why is it so hard to remember crap I wrote? I have a tumblr account now, I'll post the link at my profile; anyways, I'll be replying to your reviews. Well, some of them. If I responded to your review and I didn't remember I'm sorry.**

**(Arranged from new to old)**

**Spongebob: DING DING DING DING!**

**DarthFiction: (Their review at chapter 9) Lmfao I know right**

**Destiny Frampton: Well whenever it comes to writing nightmares I'm always on Satan mode, lel. (I replied to destiny weeks and weeks ago, I dunno if they got my message)**

**MeTheFanFictionReader: Well I used a birthday generator at , happy really belated birthday friendo **

**DarthFiction: **

**(Their review at Chapter 7) Ok dude no probs you got my permission. Also the name Ana's cool, *shudders at the nightmare about Annabel* **

**(Their review at chapter 8) lol I'll be doing another non-headcannon chapter after a dark one.**

**(Their review at chapter 2) lmfao I'm surprised a few people noticed the pun.**

**(Their review at chapter 1) me neither, thank you! You're awesome!**

**BonBon The Crazy Bunny: Yep, aaa thank you!**

**Silver: lololololololololololololololololol (I gotta stop teasing you guys with cliffhangers)**

**FanGirls391: Well due to my laptop being reformatted I think the hiatus would last WAY more longer, nice profile pic tho.**

**Guest: Um, what editor? (I use LibreOffice 4.4 and Hemingway for correction if any of you peeps are wondering)**

**Maximal7x13: Here's the update!**


	11. Author's Note!

A/N!

I AM NOT DEAD. NOW READ THE TEXTS BELOW.

Okayyyy. So in the past few weeks Life threw a BUNCH of crap and schoolwork. Like, projects, TONS of it. Aaaand to top it all off, exams are coming. Well, no worries it just finished. Yipee. So uhh. *grabs list*. I have good news and bad news for you guys.

Good news:

\- Semestral Break is at October 24th in MY school I study in.

\- You already know what this means. CHAPTERS AHOY MATEYS!

\- Exams are finally over, I get to write a ton of chapters from both fanfictions. (SU and FNAF)

Bad news:

\- I'm going to get my tooth extracted at Semestral break. Which will probably slow down my chapter writings. Due to the pain afterwards. I guess.

\- I HAVE NOT STARTED ON THE CHARACTER BIOS OF THE FNAF CREW AND ONYX'S BIO. FUCKIE.

\- ALSO THE CHARACTER DESIGNS FUUUUUUUUUUUU-.

So that's it. Plus I've put up the links to my tumblr account on my profile if you needed any questions about the two fanfics. PLUS IN A FEW DAYS, I WILL CHANGE MY USER NAME. I AM NOT MENTIONING IT SO IT WONT BE STOLEN. Thank you.

Go stretch or drink water. Gotta keep hydrated you know.


End file.
